Naruto Uzumaki: El Jinete de la Muerte Blanca
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: El 10 de octubre durante el festejo de la derrota del Kyūbi y el intento de asesinato del Jinchūriki del Kyūbi. Este se encontraba huyendo de la turba de aldeanos, se dirigía al bosque de la muerte donde entro dentro de una cueva con el fin de poder. Donde encuentra algo que cambiara su vida para bien o para mal, el encuentro del chico con el dragón blanco, los que cambiaran todo.
1. Chapter 1

Notas:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

-Esta historia reemplazara a mi otra historia llamada **Soul Eater: Naruto Ōtsutsuki el Meister de 10 Armas** que estaba en pausa, pero después de pensarlo un tiempo decidí eliminarla y en el futuro reescribirla.

-Además aquí se remonta 8 años después del ataque del Kyūbi y se remonta unos días después del nacimiento del Grito Mortal.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- _"_ pensamiento humano ".

- **Habla de invocación/Bijū**.

-" **pensamiento de invocación/Bijū** ".

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki}**.

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki}.

 **Jutsu:**

Ejemplos:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **chidori (mijar de pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (cortador relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego).**

* * *

 **"Naruto Uzumaki: El Jinete de la Muerte Blanca"**

 **"Capítulo I"**

 **"El Encuentro"**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato: 10 de octubre, 9:00 pm.

* * *

La fecha es muy conocida en konoha por ser el día en que el yondaime Hokage Minato namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki sacrificaron sus vidas para detener al terrible Kyūbi no Yoko (Zorro Demoniaco de las Nueve Colas) que había atacado la aldea, sin saber cómo apareció ahí en primer lugar. Todos en la aldea celebraban ese día excepto uno el cual se encontraba corriendo en dirección al bosque de la muerte pues una turba de ninjas y aldeanos se encontraba persiguiendo a un pequeño de 8 años.

Seguro se preguntarán ¿Quién es el pequeño y porque lo están persiguiendo? La respuesta es simple el niño era Naruto Uzumaki el jinchuriki del Kyūbi el cual se encontraba huyendo de la turba de aldeanos como todos los 10 de octubre ya que debido a que poseía al Kyūbi en su interior todos los aldeanos lo odiaban al igual que los shinobis, en caso de los líderes de clanes lo trataban con indiferencia al igual que algunos jonin. El 10 de octubre era el día que más odiaba pues era el día de su cumpleaños y el día en que todo mundo se ponía a cazarlo como si de una bestia se tratase, lo que no sabía es que ese día todo iba a cambiar para bien o para mal.

* * *

En algún lugar del océano, 1.000 Km al este de Konohagakure no Sato. 7:30 pm.

* * *

Se podía ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser un ser alado con un cuerpo largo confundible con el de una serpiente, pero de un tamaño colosal. Era albino y tiene grandes ojos rojos. También es posible notar que tiene varias hileras de dientes, además de tener una cola blanca con la punta roja, junto con una gran barbilla. Tiene picos encima de su cabeza de color blanco y la punta roja y un cuerpo lleno de púas.

Este ser era nada más y nada menos que un dragón, conocido y temido por todos como el Grito Mortal. el cual se encontraba volando al este con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: encontrar a su madre. Al parecer el dragón había buscado por el norte, al sur, al oeste con el fin de buscar a su madre y por ello ahora se dirigía al este, pero lo que no sabía era que no solo se encontraría en tierras nuevas en donde el encontraría algo más que su madre.

* * *

Konohagakure no sato: 10 de octubre, 9:30 pm.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en el Shi no Mori (Bosque de la Muerte) donde se refugió en una cueva, se encontraba descansando ya que al parecer logro escapar de sus perseguidores gracias a sus bombas apestosas que usaba regularmente para sus clásicas bromas. El niño rubio empezó a escuchar el ruido de un grupo de ninjas que lo estaban buscando. En ese momento se levantó y se dispuso a ir a lo profundo de la cueva para que aquellos ninjas no lo encontraran. Una vez que había entrado muy profundo apenas podía ver gracias a que dentro de la cueva la luz de la luna podía entrar gracias a unos agujeros en la parte superior de la cueva. Sintiéndose a salvo se dispuso a descansar cuando sintió como el suelo empezaba a temblar y se disponía a irse, pero el suelo se partió y el rubio cayo a lo profundo de la cueva desmayándose al instante.

* * *

Bosque de la muerte: Interior de la Cueva, 10:00 pm.

* * *

Naruto empezó a despertar poco a poco cuando vio que seguía dentro de la cueva, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y eso fue un rugido. Naruto sin nada que perder realmente empezó a caminar con dirección a donde se escuchaban los rugidos cuando lo vio. Vio al Grito Mortal a la vez que este vio a Naruto, pero ambos se miraron a los ojos y pudieron ver en los ojos del otro, soledad, miedo y desprecio. Esto hizo que el rubio se acercara despacio al dragón sin miedo, el dragón al chico acercarse y sentio que aquel humano lo comprendía mejor que nadie, cerro los ojos y se dejo acaricio la cabeza.

-Tu y yo hemos pasado por lo mismo, ¿verdad? De ahora en adelante ninguno estará solo porque desde ahora seremos tu y yo-Dijo Naruto acariciando al dragón.

Con esas palabras el dragón dejo que Naruto subiera a su cabeza y empezó a aletear sus alas y se dispuso a salir de la cueva a través de los túneles subterráneos que escarbó con anterioridad y una vez fuera de la cueva naruto pudo ver desde las alturas la aldea de konoha y solo pudo pensar.

\- "volveré para obtener justicia hace que prepárate Konoha, pronto se arrepentirán de haberme despreciado"-Pensó Naruto desde las alturas empezó a reír de forma un tanto perversa y en la oscuridad de la noche se podía ver como las siluetas de naruto y su dragón se perdían rumbo al Oeste.

* * *

Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Remolino), 11:00 pm.

* * *

Naruto y su dragón se encontraban sobrevolando la isla cuando de repente le pidió a su dragón que aterrizara en la isla. Cuando aterrizaron se dispusieron a explorar la isla para buscar suministros u otras cosas que pudieran servirle a Naruto cuando de pronto empezó a caminar en un estado de trance y llego a unas ruinas y de pronto hizo unas señas de manos y del suelo aparece una puerta.

\- "¿Por qué hice esos sellos?" –Pensó Naruto e iba por instinto dentro de la puerta, pero vio que su dragón lo seguía y le dijo.

-Quédate aquí, eres demasiado grande para entrar-Dijo Naruto al Grito Mortal lo cual el dragón acepto.

Naruto al entrar no podía ver nada pues todo estaba oscuro cuando de repente unas antorchas se encienden de la nada permitiéndole a naruto ver el lugar a lo que este comenzó a caminar para ver que podía encontrar cuando vio una gran biblioteca llena de pergaminos y libros a lo que se puso a leer los libros que decían historia del clan uzumaki. Desde su fundación hasta su destrucción en el cual esta parte fue escrita por el ultimo Uzukage Ashina uzumaki el cual había escrito unas últimas palabras "joven uzumaki que estás leyendo esto por favor busca a los Uzumakis que sigan vivos y reconstruyan Uzugakure. Aquí se encuentra la fortuna de Uzu con el cual podrás restaurar el país y también esta es la biblioteca donde podrás pergaminos de todo tipo. Ninjutsus, Kenjutsu, taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Genjutsus y nuestra especialidad los Fūinjutsu. Úsalos con sabiduría y protege a tus seres queridos. Te encargo la voluntad del remolino y el destino de nuestro gran clan"

-Se lo prometo Uzukage-sama si tengo una familia en algún lugar los encontrare y los protegeré lo juro por mi camino ninja, Dattebayo-Dijo Naruto.

En la biblioteca de Uzushiogakure, en un libro de mitos y leyendas, en el libro se mencionen a los dragones, pero había poca información sobre ellos debido a que solo fueron avistamientos y nunca se pudo investigar a fondo la existencia de estas criaturas. Mientras Naruto iba leyendo el libro encontró un mapa sobre el posible lugar de origen de estos seres.

-Interesante, una Isla de Dragones, podría ir haya-Dijo Naruto tomando todos los libros como de medicina, de sellado, de jutsus elementales, De Ninjutsu no Elementales, posturas de Kenjutsu y Taijutsu, Etc. Que había ahí y sellándolo dentro de un pergamino de sellos, podría serle útil en el futuro. Entre los Jutsus que encontró son:

Mientras hacía eso investigaba _todo_ lo que había dentro de la biblioteca y encontró cosas increíbles como:

[N/A: desde abajo hasta la segunda aparición de esto se explicará al final en el número 1].

 **-Ankoku Ijutsu (Medicina Oscura)** que el usuario crea unas serpientes oscuras las cuales se conectan con una persona a la fuerza y le inyectan chakra médicamente alterado.

Este chakra adicional permite a la persona utilizar Ninjutsus elementales de alto nivel. También permite al usuario utilizar jutsus elementales que no sería capaz de dominar con normalidad. El chakra no es infinito, y hay que reponerlo para seguir teniendo ese poder. Las personas inyectadas pueden obligar a la serpiente a salir de su cuerpo para poder beber directamente de su chakra, incrementando enormemente su chakra y poder, pero los resultados en su cuerpo son inestables.

 **-Kimera no Jutsu (Jutsu: Quimera)** es una técnica prohibida. Fue originalmente concebido para combinar distintos organismos de vida de los organismos en un organismo combinado teniendo las características originales de los organismos y, por tanto, crear un organismo sintético. También se puede usar la técnica para integrar el cuerpo de los demás con el suyo, lo que le permite obtener cualquier Kekkei Genkai que posean, así como otros rasgos físicos especiales y absorber su chakra.

 **-Chōjū Giga (Imitación de Imagen Super Bestias)** es una técnica que le permite animar dibujos de tinta y actúan según su voluntad. Mediante la utilización de tinta infundida con Chakra, el usuario puede rápida y expertamente dibujar objetos en su pergamino. En el momento que el pincel es retirado del pergamino, los dibujos salen del papel, crecen a un tamaño natural y actúan según la voluntad del usuario. Debido a que los dibujos están hechos de tinta, un solo golpe normalmente es capaz de dispersarlos.

 **-Fushi Tensei (Reencarnación del Cadáver Vivo)** (1.1) es una técnica desarrollada por un miembro del Uzumaki Ichizoku (Clan Uzumaki) que le permite al usuario transferir su alma al cuerpo de otra persona. la técnica inmortaliza la mente, transfiriéndola a un cuerpo más fuerte antes de que el cuerpo actual se pudra.

Para realizar la técnica, se necesita tener el Shirohebi no Chikara (Poder de la Serpiente Blanca) para transformar su cuerpo en una gigantesca serpiente blanca compuesta de serpientes blancas más pequeñas. Seguidamente, se traga al nuevo anfitrión y lo lleva a un plano mental separado donde envuelve la mente de su víctima. El cuerpo de la serpiente blanca procede a morir y desmoronarse, y el alma del usuario domina el cuerpo.

 **-Raiton: Shiden (Elemento Rayo: Electricidad Púrpura)** es una técnica de Raiton muy poderosa. Consiste en que el usuario desata una corriente de electricidad púrpura desde su mano para atacar a sus objetivos desde la distancia. La técnica fue lo suficientemente poderosa para convocar nubes de tormenta cuando se disparaba al cielo.

 **-Gozu-Tennō** es una técnica especial desarrollada por un grupo del Clan Uzumaki. Una vez que la marca es colocada en algún individuo, éste entrará en un contrato con Nue. La marca sirve como un medio para absorber chakra y transferirlo a Nue. Además, también sirve como una puerta mediante la cual Nue puede ser invocado desde una dimensión distinta.

La verdadera fuente de poder de la técnica son las emociones negativas. Si el individuo que lleva la marca y el contrato pierde dichas emociones, el contrato será destruido.

 **-Raiton: "Jinraisen" (Elemento Rayo: "Flecha de Trueno")** ras moldear su Chakra tipo rayo en la palma de su mano, el usuario es capaz de producir una poderosa descarga eléctrica que lanza hacia el objetivo. El poder y alcance de este jutsu puede ser amplificado al utilizarla en conjunto con una técnica de naturaleza agua con la finalidad de electrocutar a cualquier persona que entre en contacto con la ola cargada de electricidad.

 **-Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador)** es una técnica creada por el Segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju y Mito "Senju" Uzumaki (1.2). Esta técnica les permite transportarse instantáneamente a una ubicación previamente marcada. La Técnica es una combinación de Jikūkan Ninjutsu y Fuinjutsu.

Aunque a simple vista parece un movimiento de alta velocidad de largas distancias, en realidad es un movimiento espacio-temporal de teletransporte instantáneo. El principio de la técnica es similar al Jutsu de Invocación. Gracias a esto, sus usuarios pueden volar a través del espacio-tiempo con una rapidez que supera al Shunshin. Para activar la técnica, el usuario debe colocar un sello especial o la Fórmula Técnica (術式, Jutsu-Shiki) y así marcar el destino deseado. Una vez hecho esto, el usuario entra en un vacío dimensional que instantáneamente los transporta al sello. El sello puede aplicarse en casi cualquier zona mediante el simple contacto físico, esto incluye al propio oponente o algún medio que lo rodee.

Debido a que la técnica afecta cualquier cosa que esté en contacto con el usuario o de alguna forma conectado con su Chakra, puede utilizarse para Teletransportar personas u objetos, sin embargo, el tamaño del objeto y la distancia deseada dicta la cantidad de chakra que debe ser utilizada.

 **-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)** es una técnica desarrollada por Tobirama Senju, el Segundo Hokage, que consiste en la creación de duplicados idénticos en todo aspecto del usuario para utilizarlos en diversos fines.

Esta técnica es un Ninjutsu nivel Jōnin de alto grado que consiste en la creación de clones idénticos al usuario para dar soporte y realizar ataques combinados. Los clones creados mediante la técnica, no son simples ilusiones, son clones sólidos capaces de atacar físicamente al enemigo. El Chakra del usuario se distribuye uniformemente entre cada clon creado, lo que le da a cada uno una fracción del poder total del original. Los clones son capaces de realizar técnicas por sí mismos.

 **-Hien (Golondrinas Voladoras)** se utiliza con un Flujo de Chakra, esta técnica requiere de un arma blanca, alimentando con chakra el arma, el ninja aumenta la longitud y la densidad de su cuchilla para atacar a un enemigo desde varios metros fuera del alcance del arma verdadera.

Al ver la hoja, el oponente puede juzgar mal la distancia que necesita para moverse para evitar un corte y con esta técnica todavía se puede cortar ya que el enemigo no puede ver el chakra que sale de las armas sin una especie de visión superior, incluso si se las arregla para evitar la hoja. Las cuchillas de mayor chakra son fuertes y lo suficientemente filosas para atravesar una roca sólida o cortar a través del hierro. Esta técnica funciona mejor con chakra elemental, sobre todo con chakra de viento por su habilidad superior para cortar.

Un Kinjutsu que le permite al usuario amasar chakra en materiales como la arcilla Fue hecho originalmente para el chakra y la infusión con cualquier objeto. Para hacer eso se necesita hacer una modificación corporal para crear unas bocas en las manos para amasar el chakra y otra encima del corazón con un sello para bloquear la boca.

[N/A: Todo esto se explicará al final en el número (1)].

[N/A: desde abajo hasta la segunda aparición de esto se explicará al final en el número 2].

Un dispositivo podía lanzar jutsus que previamente fueron sellados en pergaminos que se encogían y este dispositivo lanzaba jutsus sin necesidad de usar el chakra del usuario.

Un pequeño dispositivo que se coloca sobre el ojo izquierdo, que funciona como un telescopio. El dispositivo le permite ver a sus objetivos desde una distancia y le permite encontrar el rango entre él y otros objetos.

Un guante, que posee unas raras habilidades. La principal habilidad especial del guante es de petrificar todo el material orgánico vivo que toque, se activa cuando se toca a su objetivo con ella. El ojo en su guante se abre y envía las sustancias químicas a través del cuerpo del objetivo para convertir el cuerpo en piedra, la cantidad de cuerpo petrificado se determina en cuánto tiempo se agarra a su cuerpo, puede petrificar un miembro como el brazo o convertir por completo a alguien en piedra. Si se trata con el Ninjutsu Médico adecuado en la parte petrificada puede volver a la normalidad. Si el cuerpo permanece en esta forma de piedra por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, permanecerá petrificado para siempre. Además, los cuerpos petrificados se vuelven quebradizos y frágiles, por lo que es fácil de destruir, y matar a la víctima.

La segunda habilidad es el guante para manipular a otros tipos de piedra. Que puede levitar piedras, provocando incluso trozos de que se desprenda de la azotea y usarlos como arma. Los puede hacer levitar sirviendo como una plataforma para que se pare en el aire, dividirlo en numerosos puñales y lanzarlos como proyectiles afilados o como una lluvia. Esta capacidad es un como una forma de telequinesis limitada.

Unas piedras extrañas con varios tonos de azul en su interior y desbordaba una gran cantidad de energía, de lo que leyó en el libro se llamaba La **Piedra de Gelel,** que es una fuente de energía de la vida contenida en un mineral, cuando se incrusta en el cuerpo de una persona, le otorga increíbles poderes de regeneración, a la par con la de un Jinchūriki.

Los que tienen la piedra dentro de sus cuerpos pueden manipular la energía Gelel para los propósitos de combate. Esto puede ir desde la simple canalización de la energía para lanzar contra el adversario o convertirlos en explosiones de sonido concentrada o energía eléctrica, o incluso ilusiones. El poder de la piedra también puede conceder a los usuarios poder transformarse en una monstruosa forma única a cada persona, aumentando su fuerza y destreza.

Varias armaduras que puede drenar el chakra de los Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, amplifica el chakra del portador.

Unos cañones de chakra que tenían dos tipos de disparo, el primero era disparar una poderosa ráfaga de chakra en forma rayo azul de Chakra que se divide en una multitud de vigas más pequeñas con el fin de contrarrestar y destruir todo.

El segundo tipo era el más potente teniendo la capacidad de transportar cualquier objetivo a otra dimensión lo que provocaría esencialmente la destrucción del objetivo.

Un árbol hecho a partir de las células de Hashirama Senju el Shodaime Hokage que absorbía Chakra Senjutsu para crear una fuente ilimitada de Chakra Yang y que producían una fruta que tenía una concentración gigantesca de Chakra y se usaba para crear una droga llamada **Tan (Tierra Roja)** capaz de aumentar el chakra, resistencia, velocidad, agilidad, defensa, sentidos y tiene la capacidad de despertar el potencial dentro de una persona para permitirle usar todo su poder sin restricciones. Sin embargo, el fruto tenía su costo y era que solo algunos podían comer **Tan** y la píldora es solo la versión diluida de la misma y nadie había sobrevivido a comer un fruto ni siquiera un pedazo, lo que lo intentaron sucumbieron por el poder que obtuvieron y terminaron muriendo por no poder controlarlo.

[N/A: Todo esto se explicará al final en el número (2)].

-Asi que este es el famoso árbol-Dijo Naruto acercándose al árbol y tomando un fruto-Si nadie había sobrevivido al consumir el fruto-Dijo Naruto y después sonrió-Entonces seré el primero en hacerlo-Dijo y se comió todo el fruto de golpe y el efecto fue inmediato, el cuerpo de Naruto se cubrió de un aura verde y su poder comenzó a crecer, el aura de su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar a una que adopta tonalidad carmesí, con una transición a un tono rosado-morado con el núcleo violeta y púrpura, el aura era parecida a una llama y desprendía partículas luminosas de color violeta que subían por el llameo de energía (4). Después el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a cambiar, primero su cabello creció y cambio de color a blanco, su piel se volvió de color blanco, le salieron un par de cuernos, en su frente se abrió un ojo de color rojo con patrón de ondas, creció uno centímetros hasta llegar a los 1.55.

Sus ojos cambiaron, su pupila es azul rodeada por un iris con forma de flor de color azul y blanca (5). Después el chakra de Naruto exploto en un aura que rodeo toda la sala y después se volvió a comprimir en Naruto.

* * *

Con los Jinchūrikis

* * *

Cuando el poder de Naruto exploto los Bijūs que se encontraban sellados en sus Jinchūrikis se sintieron un tanto nerviosos y con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda por sentir un poder que les recordó a Hagoromo y Hamura, al sentir el poder solo pensaron una cosa al unísono.

-" Ya te habías tardado mucho padre"-Pensaron todos lo Bijūs.

* * *

De vuelta con Naruto.

* * *

Naruto se sentía sumamente poderoso, con un poder que rivalizaba con el del Jubi, canalizo el aura en sus manos creando una llama de chakra la caul transformo en forma de cuchilla. Creando una espada larga de color purpura-rosada con un borde carmesí (6) hecha de su Chakra, con un movimiento de su mano corto una gigantesca grieta de como 6 metros de largo, al ver esto Naruto pensó.

\- "Este poder"-pensó Naruto viendo a la espada de chakra- "Con este poder lograre mis objetivos"-pensó Naruto sonriendo, deshizo la espada y dijo-KuKuKu, con este poder cambiare todo-Dijo Naruto riendo de manera siniestra y dijo-Bien, hora de irse-Dijo Naruto saliendo de la sala.

Hora de partir-Dijo Naruto y salio de la habitación.

Lo que Konoha dejo ir será la perdición de muchos, el que domo a la Muerte Blanca y que cambiará el mundo.

* * *

(1):

 **Ankoku Ijutsu (Medicina)** Es el Jutsu de Kusuna, apareció en "Naruto Shippūden la Película".

 **Kimera (Jutsu: Quimera)** Es el Jutsu de Hiruko, Ichi, Ni y San, Apareció en "Naruto Shippūden la Película: Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego".

 **Chōjū Giga (Imitación de Imagen Super Bestias)** Es el Jutsu Característico de Sai.

 **Fushi Tensei (Reencarnación del Cadáver Vivo)** Es el Jutsu que invento Orochimaru para hacerse inmortal.

 **Raiton: Shiden (Elemento Rayo: Electricidad Púrpura)** Es el Jutsu que invento Kakashi cuando no pudo hacer el Raikiri (Cortador Relámpago) por la pérdida del Sharingan.

 **Gozu-Tennō** es la técnica desarrollada por Tanuki Shigaraki un miembro de Raíz que apareció en la serie "Boruto: Naruto Next Generations".

 **Raiton: "Jinraisen" (Elemento Rayo: "Flecha de Trueno")** es una técnica de Elemento Rayo utilizada por Boruto Uzumaki y la uso en el capítulo 16 del manga.

 **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador)** Técnica inventada por Tobirama, perfeccionada y utilizada por Minato.

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) la Técnica Clásica de Naruto.

 **Hien (Golondrinas Voladoras)** El Jutsu característico de Asuma Sarutobi.

(1.1) Orochimaru creo el Jutsu, pero en un capitulo se le vio que lo vaso en uno que encontró.

(1.2) El Hiraishin usa sellos y quien mejor para ayudar a crearlo que la mejor usuaria de sellos.

(3):

El Kote de "Boruto: Naruto the Movie".

Ojo Telescopio de Deidara.

El Guante Petrificador de la película "Naruto la Película: ¡La Gran Excitación! Pánico Animal en la Isla de la Luna".

La piedra de Gelel de la película "Naruto Película 2: Las Ruinas Ilusionarías en lo Profundo de la Tierra".

Las Armaduras de Chakra de la "Naruto la Película: ¡El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve!".

El cañón de Chakra de la Película "The Last".

El árbol es de mi creación, lo base en el Shinju y lo de la droga creada a partir de la fruta es la habilidad de Momoshiki para absorber chakra y/o personas para crear esas píldoras.

(4) EL aura es la del Super Saiyajin Rosé de Black Gokū.

(5) Es el Tenseigan, el Dōjutsu de Hamura y de Toneri.

(6) Es la técnica característica de Black Gokū para crear una espada de Ki, en si se llama " **Seiryū Tō-gata Kiken (Hoja de Ki tipo Espada Dragón Azur)".**

Aquí termina el capítulo 1 de mi nueva historia. Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **AntaresStormRage** : La razón porque le di tanto poder a Naruto de golpe es porque lo necesitara para domar a poderosos y difíciles dragones como el Salvajibestia, Artillería o Muerte Roja. Simplemente necesitara el poder para mandar a esos dragones.

 **CHRISTOFELD** : Gracias.

 **Invitado:** Gracias.

 **Ryomy** : Gracias.

-Si quieren que escriba un Fanfic de lo que sea coméntenlo y tal vez lo haga, como **Renacimiento: Un Salvador o Un Destructor** que la sugirió **DarkWolf123DX**.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- _"_ pensamiento humano ".

- **Habla de invocación/Bijū**.

-" **pensamiento de invocación/Bijū** ".

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki}**.

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki}.

 **Jutsu:**

Ejemplos:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **chidori (mijar de pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (cortador relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego).**

* * *

 **"Naruto Uzumaki: El Jinete de la Muerte Blanca"**

 **"Capítulo I"**

 **"Comienza la Aventura"**

* * *

Naruto estaba saliendo de la sala, con todo sellado dentro de unos pergaminos, mientras iba caminando estaba planeando que hacer, podría destruir a Konoha con el Grito Mortal, pero sería muy aburrido hacerlo de una sola vez…no, se tomaría su tiempo en destruirla con un ejército de dragones…si, un ejército con el poder para destruir toda una nación, pero no iba a tratar a esos dragones como sus herramientas, los iba a tratar como su familia y les daría nombres propios. Ahora que lo pensó, aun no le daba un nombre al Grito Mortal, pero ¿Cuál sería el nombre adecuado? No podría ser simple, pero tampoco muy llamativo, ¿Shiro? No, demasiado simple y obvio, ¿Haku? Tampoco, además sentía que ese ya estaba ocupado,

* * *

En algún lugar de las Naciones Elementales

* * *

Un chico de 10 años estornudo muy fuerte, ese chico tenía el cabello largo de color negro, de piel pálida y ojos marrones. Llevaba un yukata de color obsidiana con un suéter y pantalones holgados, ambos de lana color café tabaco. El chico iba con un hombre alto y musculoso, moreno, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones semi rasgados y llevaba unas vendas a modo de mascara. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa sin mangas negro con pantalones a juego, y una vez más, la muñeca de rayas y calentadores de piernas, ese hombre era muy intimidante. El hombre cuando vio que el chico paro le pregunto.

-Haku ¿Por qué paraste? –Pregunto el hombre al chico llamado Haku.

-Oh, Nada, Zabuza-San-Respondio Haku a Zabuza.

-Si tú lo dices-Respondio Zabuza caminando.

\- "Alguien debe estar hablando de mi" –Pensó Haku comenzado a caminar junto a Zabuza

* * *

Devuelta con Naruto.

* * *

Naruto estaba pensando un nombre para su dragón hasta que se le ocurrió el correcto. Era un nombre poderoso y de gran calibre para su dragón. Naruto se acercó al dragón y le dijo.

-Desde ahora eres Atlas-Dijo Naruto y el dragón parecía feliz por su nombre incluso lanzo un anillo de fuego hacia el cielo. Naruto subió a la cabeza de Altas y dijo.

-Es Hora de partir, Atlas-Dijo Naruto y el dragón tomo vuelo.

Naruto miro hacia atrás observando por última vez su tierra natal y las naciones elementales. Naruto pensó, si él era un Jinchūriki que eran considerados como la reencarnación de sus Bijūs y los trataban como monstruos entonces y no diferencian de un Kunai del Pergamino, entonces este lugar no debería considerarse como avanzado, para Naruto este lugar solo era basura por eso y dijo.

-Adiós, Naciones Elementales, pero un día volveré y cambiare por completo este podrido continente-Dijo Naruto partiendo hacia quien sabe dónde y prometiendo que volverá.

* * *

En algún lugar del Océano.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba explorando el mar montado en el recién nombrado Atlas, en eso se pone a revisar los mapas que consiguió en Uzushiogakure hasta que pudo ver un gran cementerio de barcos rodeado por una neblina, su instinto le decía que debía explorarla.

-Atlas, vamos a explorar a ese lugar-Dijo Naruto, El dragón asintió y fue a ese lugar.

* * *

Cementerio de Barcos, 1:48 pm.

* * *

En el lugar había cientos de barcos que estaba por doquier, Naruto junto a Atlas estaba sobre volando los barcos, mientras iban por ahí Atlas estaba algo nervioso por el lugar, Naruto vio esto, le acaricio la cabeza y le pregunto.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? -Pregunto Naruto a su dragón, Atlas lanzo un anillo de fuego al mar haciendo que varias anguilas gigantescas salieran del agua asustando a Atlas haciendo volar de manera sin control, haciéndolo estrellar contra varias rocas y algunos barcos, Atlas estaba huyendo de ahí a gran velocidad. Naruto se estaba agarrando del cuerno nasal de Atlas y casi se iba volando por la velocidad del dragón, Naruto grito.

\- ¡Atlas, Cálmate y vuela bien de una vez! –Grito Naruto al dragón asustado y haciendo parar de golpe. Por la fuerza Naruto se soltó del cuerno de Atlas y dijo.

\- ¿Eh? –Dijo Naruto y vio asía abajo, viendo que iba a caer sobre un barco que estaba ahí- ¡Waahhh! ¡Altas ayuda! –Grito Naruto cayendo. Atlas rápidamente fue a ayudarlo y lo atrapo-Fiiuuu, Gracias por el rescate-Dijo Naruto agradeciendo al dragón y después comento-Asi que te dan miedo las anguilas-Dijo Naruto.

* * *

TimeSkip, 2:20 pm.

* * *

Minutos después Naruto estaba volando sobre los barcos y revisando algunos. Lo que encontró en los barcos fueron Mapas de la zona, Recetas para hacer venenos y sus respetivos antídotos, Información general sobre los dragones, cargamento de herramientas y armas que quedaron dentro de los barcos, varios libros y encontró tesoros dentro del barco que eran: cientos de joyas, monedas de oro, objetos hechos de oro y cofres llenos de lingotes de oro, Naruto sello todo dentro de otro pergamino que tenia y a él le llamo la atención un barco en particular.

El Barco era aproximadamente tres veces la longitud de los demás barcos, con un solo pontón aproximadamente del tamaño de un barco vikingo típico en el babor. El barco tiene dos mástiles grandes con velas blancas hechas jirones. Un alcázar parece comenzar alrededor de dos tercios del camino de regreso desde el frente, en la parte posterior que tiene dos agujas en cada una de las esquinas. Dos pasarelas conducen a la cubierta del cuarto y otras tres cubren la brecha entre el barco principal y su pontón. Naruto decidió investigar el barco, le pidió a Atlas que descendiera sobre el Barco, una vez cerca del Barco Naruto salto a la cubierta y le dijo a Atlas.

-Ve a explorar la zona, mientras tanto investigo el barco-Dijo Naruto, el dragón asedio y se fue volando. Una vez solo Naruto comenzó a investigar el barco, pero algunas anguilas aparecieron y trataron de comerlo, Naruto formo una espada de Chakra y comenzó a descuartizar a las anguilas.

Momentos después Naruto estaba rodeado de cadáveres de anguilas que estaban rebanados en cientos de pedazos.

-Hmp, nunca intenten comerme-Dijo Naruto, después fue caminando hacia una escotilla, pero paro para ver las jaulas de un metal de color verde-Que interesante, este metal parece que fue hecho para contener y capturar a los dragones, pero ¿Para qué capturarlos? -Naruto dijo preguntándose y después dijo sacando un rollo-No importa, después analizare el metal más tarde-Dijo Naruto sellando las jaulas dentro de un pergamino aparte.

Naruto agarro la trampilla y por error activo una trampa, una cuerda se amarro a su pierna y del otro extremo había un ancla, el ancla cayó al mar y la cuerda fue hacia ella llevándose a Naruto, antes de llegar al lado del barco Naruto formo una espada de Chakra y corto la cuerda-Me alegro de tener a esta cosa-Dijo Naruto viendo a la hoja de Chakra, después dijo-Si ya hay trampas al siquiera entrar significa que lo que hay dentro es valioso-Dijo Naruto y destruyo la trampilla para poder entrar.

* * *

Dentro del barco.

* * *

Naruto tenía Chakra en la mano a modo de lámpara para poder ver dentro del Barco, mientras iba bajando por la escalera se activó otra trampa, cuando Naruto piso el suelo este se rompió y salio una trampa para osos, Naruto quito rápidamente la pierna evitando perderla-Eso estuvo cerca, no quisiera perder mi pie y después tener una pata de palo o de metal en su lugar-Dijo Naruto.

* * *

En Berk.

* * *

Hipo y Bocón estornudaron fuertemente, asustando a Chimuelo y haciendo que Bocón rompa por error la espada que estaba forjando. Ambos pensaron.

-"Alguien está hablando de mi"-Pensaron simultáneamente Hipo y Bocón.

* * *

Con Naruto.

* * *

Naruto iba caminando por un pasillo del barco hacia una gran sala, la sala era en realidad una prisión dentro del barco que tenían jaulas del mismo metal verde que las otras, dentro de las jaulas había los restos de varios dragones. Naruto al ver los restos dijo-Fiuuu, el que comando este no era amigo de los dragones-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a cortar las jaulas para después sellarlas dentro de un pergamino y llevárselas.

Naruto fue hacia una habitación que había, abrió la puerta y activo otra trampa. Del suelo salieron unas lanzas que iban a atravesar a Naruto, él las esquivo y dijo- ¿Otra trampa? –Dijo Naruto viendo las lanzas, sin importarle las corto y entro a la habitación. La habitación estaba llena de decenas de libros viejos, mapas, cartas náuticas y notas-Esta debió ser la habitación del navegante-Dijo observando la gran cantidad de mapas y libros-Pero ahora son míos-Dijo Naruto sellando todo dentro de otro pergamino. Después de sellar el último libro dijo-Me alegro de tener estos pergaminos y saber Fūinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado) sino esto sería más difícil y molesto-Comento Naruto.

Nuevamente Naruto iba caminando hasta que activo otra trampa, unas ballestas salieron de las paredes y apuntaron a Naruto-Me estoy cansando de estas trampas-Dijo Naruto esquivando las flechas. Llego hasta una puerta que tenía partes doradas y dijo-Los aposentos del Comandante-Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta. Naruto entro a la habitación y vio a los restos del capitán, este llevaba una calavera de dragón como casco y tenía su mano sobre un artefacto extraño.

El artefacto es similar a un tubo con anillos de metal alrededor. El que está más cerca de la abertura tiene la forma de la boca de un dragón. El otro extremo tiene siete botones, cada uno con el símbolo de un dragón diferente. El resto del dispositivo es de color marrón leñoso y tiene pequeños garabatos y símbolos antiguos. Naruto iba a tomarlo, pero paro y dijo.

-esta cosa, seguro tiene una trampa y ya me cansé de las trampas-Dijo Naruto molesto y activo su Byakugan, que lo obtuvo cuando comió el Fruto-Simplemente voy a copiarlo y ya-Dijo Naruto y analizo el mecanismo interno e externo del dispositivo. Cuando termino activo su tercer ojo, aplaudió e hizo un movimiento circular con las manos y dijo- **Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu (Jutsu: Creación de Todas las Cosas)** –Dijo Naruto, en su mano derecha apareció una llama de chakra azul y en la izquierda una roja. Las dos llamas se juntaron para formar una llama purpura y de ella se comenzó a crear un objeto.

El nuevo artefacto era similar al anterior, Este también está compuesto de un tubo con anillos de metal alrededor. El que está más cerca de la abertura tiene la forma de la cabeza de Atlas con unos cristales rojos a modo de ojos y en la boca había un cilindro de color gris con marcas y una lente de color blanco. En el otro extremo era circular con un anillo rojo en él, en el "mango" que era de color gris tenía siete botones que tenían las mismas marcas que los otros (1).

Naruto tomo el dispositivo y comenzó a revisar el camarote. Dentro encontró información de los cazadores, el manual de como operar el artefacto y diversos lentes para el mismo, además, de información que fueron obteniendo dichos cazadores a través de los años. Justo después encontró unas recetas de cómo preparar cosas como algo llamado "Extracto de Raíz de Dragón", una aleación llamada "Hierro de Gronckle", información sobre las debilidades de los dragones, una lista de objetos que afectaban a los dragones y un libro de botánica con diversas plantas y como conseguirlas.

Naruto salio del barco, silbo y Atlas llego, Naruto se montó sobre la cabeza del Dragón y se fue volando.

Una vez que Naruto obtuvo los mapas de las islas que había se dispuso a analizarlas para ver cuál sería la más útil para que fuera su base. Una vez termino de analizar los mapas y de leer la información que había de cada isla que poseía de los cazadores de dragones se dispuso a explorar la isla dragón ya que esta le había parecido la mejor opción debido a su ubicación, las condiciones de la isla eran las más apropiadas para poder mantener alimentado a su dragón y sobretodo esta isla era inhabitada por lo que no tendría problemas con los cazadores además de poder entrenar sus nuevas habilidades tranquilamente y pensar en sus planes pues debía deshacerse de los cazadores, vengarse de konoha y sobretodo buscar a los últimos Uzumakis del continente shinobi para llevárselos con ellos y poder tener una familia.

* * *

Isla Dragón, 2:54 pm.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba montando en su dragón Atlas buscando la isla dragón cuando por fin pudo visualizarla: la isla era enorme, una formación rocosa con un gran volcán que tenía la mitad con nieve y hielo, en la isla había partes con vegetación. No habían señales de algún humano viviendo en el lugar, pero sí pudo ver como algunos dragones se encontraban rondando por el lugar, seguramente aquel lugar era habitado por dichos dragones, pero no era ningún problema para Naruto pues este pensó en que estos dragones podrían ser sus aliados una vez que ganara su confianza.

Una vez que llego a la isla dragón se dispuso a practicar un jutsu que le serviría mucho para poder almacenar la información con mayor rapidez y también para poder entrenar sus habilidades a una velocidad monstros- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clones de Sombras** ) -Dijo Naruto y de cientos de nubes de humo aparecieron.

Naruto leyó el pergamino con la técnica y al ya tener un control decente de su chakra se dispuso a practicar el jutsu, el cual luego de 20 minutos logro aprender. Naruto creo la increíble cantidad de 10.000 clones, ya que con las reservas de chakra que obtuvo al consumir el fruto era tanto que este era el mínimo de clones que podía realizar.

-Ustedes 1.000 leerán toda la información acerca de los dragones más cercanos de la región, ustedes 1.000 leerán la información acerca del Hierro de Gronckle y la información acerca de él cómo forjar armas y demás cosas que obtuve de Uzushiogakure, ustedes 1.000 practicaran Ninjutsus básicos, ustedes 1.000 realizaran ejercicios de control de chakra, ustedes 1.000 leerán los manuales acerca de los artefactos que conseguí de Uzu, ustedes 1.000 estudiaran los mapas del continente shinobi y la historia ninja para saber más del lugar para mis planes a futuro, ustedes 1.000 estudiaran Fuinjutsu, ustedes 1.000 practicaran taijutsu, ustedes 1.000 practicaran **Iryō-Ninjutsu (Ninjutsu Medico)** y ustedes 1.000 practicaran jutsus elementales-Ordeno Naruto a sus clones, los clones se fueron a realizar lo que el original les encargo mientras este se disponía a hacer algo importante, se puso en pose de meditación y empezó a concentrarse para ir a su subconsciente pues debía de hablar con su huésped.

* * *

Mindspace (Espacio Mental) de naruto.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar lúgubre de aspecto similar a unas alcantarillas en donde se dispuso a caminar pues debía hablar con su huésped seriamente.

Mientras iba caminando se encontró frente de una jaula dorada con un papel con el Kanji de "Sello". Dentro de la jaula en vez de haber un zorro naranja rojizo con nueve colas, ojos rojos y orejas de conejo había una chica hermosa.

-No me esperaba esto-Dijo Naruto observando al Kyūbi.

\- ¿Qué el Kyūbi fuera una mujer? –Pregunto Kyūbi.

-Algo asi, no me esperaba que el Kyūbi fuera una hermosa mujer-Dijo Honestamente Naruto

\- ¿Q-Qué dijiste? –Pregunto Sorprendida Kyūbi.

-Dije que eras hermosa-Respondió Naruto.

-G-Gracias-Dijo Kyūbi apenada, después se calmó y dijo-No es que fuera una chica es mi deseo o mi culpa-Dijo Kyūbi.

\- ¿No eres asi? –Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Si-Respondió Kyūbi.

\- ¿Qué produjo este cambio? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Tu culpa-Respondió Kyūbi, Naruto parecía sorprendido, se apuntó a sí mismo y dijo.

\- ¿Mia? -Dijo Naruto apuntándose.

-Sí, tuya-Respondió Kyūbi.

\- ¿Por qué es mi culpa? –Pregunto Naruto.

-fue porque-Dijo Kyūbi y comenzó a contar lo que produjo su cambio.

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

Cuando naruto termino de convertirse en un Ōtsutsuki de sangre pura en el interior de Naruto, más en específico en el sello de los 8 trigramas donde se encontraba un enorme zorro de nueve colas que observaba todo con atención vio cómo su cuerpo empezó a brillar y pensó que sería algún efecto de que su jinchuriki haya consumido el fruto y pensó se a lo mejor este le daría más poder y talvez una forma humana pues vio como empezaba a encogerse por lo que opto por dormirse y esperar a que el proceso terminara para luego tener una charla con su jinchuriki pues sabía que era inevitable que en algún momento debían de conversar y de ser posible llegar a un acuerdo.

* * *

5 horas después.

* * *

Kyūbi se encontraba despertando de su sueño pues sintió que el proceso había terminado sobre todo por qué sintió que sus enormes garras se habían ido y fueron reemplazadas por 2 brazos humanos y sentía como su cuerpo era ahora muy diferente por lo que con la curiosidad de conocer su nuevo cuerpo se puso de pie y con su poder creo un espejo pues su padre hagoromo le había enseñado a usar el elemento yin-yang para usar el jutsu creación de todas las cosas, aunque no podía manejar muy bien este elemento podía crear cosas simples como aquel espejo de cuerpo completo donde vio su cuerpo y quedo en completo shock, pues ahora se veía como una chica de unos 18 años con el cabello negro, ojos de color dorado con la pupila rasgada, 3 marcas en cada mejilla asimilando sus bigotes de zorro nueve colas blancas con la punta roja, además de tener un cuerpo de infarto, (N/A: la apariencia es de Ahri del juego rol) al ver su cuerpo Kyūbi hizo lo que cualquiera haría.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Kyūbi Grito hasta que quedo afónica para luego entrar en las varias etapas del shock.

Negación: Kyūbi creyó que se trataba de un sueño y que despertaría cuando el proceso terminara de verdad.

Ira: chillo, grito y pataleo como niña malcriada maldiciendo una y otra vez a ese maldito arbolejo por darle esta nueva apariencia y jurando que haría la vida del mocoso un infierno por comerse ese jodido fruto de mierda, solo para terminar convertida en una jodida mujer de grandes

Negociación: Kyūbi se puso súper paranoica pensando en que sacrificio debía darle a aquel arbolejo para que la devolviera a su apariencia de antes.

Tristeza: la orgullosa Bijuu se puso a llorar como diva al cuento pensando en que si salía al mundo con esta apariencia iban a abusar de su inocencia y su pureza solo para darse cuenta que de hecho era más poderosa y que de inocente y pura no tenía nada.

Luego volviendo a la ira volviendo a maldecir a todos: al Yondaime por encerrarla aquí, a Kushina por engendrar a un mocoso que se comería aquel fruto ancestral, maldiciendo a Madara y Hashirama porque por culpa de estos hijos de puta es que estaba en esta puta situación.

Aceptación: acepto que no podía regresar a su apariencia de antes y viendo el lado positivo tenía un cuerpo más versátil y de hecho era más poderosa y podía hacer que su chakra tomara su antigua forma hace que ya más calmada se dispuso a esperar a que el niño apareciera para conversar con él.

Luego volvió a la ira viendo como el mocoso no aparecía por ningún lado y se puso a maldecir de nuevo a todos, aunque su comportamiento era normal después de todo no todos los días pasas de ser un zorro gigante a una mujer humana, aunque se miraba los pechos pensando en por que eran tan grandes era un poco molesto caminar con ellos, pero no le tomo importancia ya que vio cómo su Jinchūriki apareció delante suya.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

-Y así fue como pasó-Dijo Kyūbi.

-La verdad sí que fue inesperado que terminaras de esa forma, pero creo que mejor pasar a otro tema-Dijo Naruto en un tono serio.

-Creo saber de qué se trata. Vienes a que te cuente la verdad de tu nacimiento no es así. Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza a lo cual Kyūbi prosiguió.

-Te mostrare la verdad de todo, pero debemos hacer un trato. Si yo te muestro la verdad tu deberás ayudarme a deshacerme del culpable de nuestra situación y además de ayudarme a rescatar a mis hermanos. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y entonces Kyūbi le mostró el día de su nacimiento, el como el Hokage y kushina se alegraron cuando nació, el enmascarado que llego y amenazo a minato, el cómo su padre lo salvo y el enmascarado se llevó a kushina, el cómo libero a Kyūbi del sello y lo manipulo con su sharingan, el ataque del Kyūbi, la pelea de minato vs el enmascarado que se hacía llamar Madara uchiha, el momento en que minato decidió sellar al Kyūbi en naruto, el cómo este atravesó a ambos padres en un intento por evitar ser sellado de nuevo, las últimas palabras de sus padres y como kushina le pidió al sandaime que cuidara a naruto.

Al terminar de ver el recuerdo naruto se encontraba llorando como nunca al conocer al fin su origen, el poder conocer a sus progenitores lo cuales recibieron con alegría su llegada y los que sacrificaron su vida para que el viviera, apretó sus puños con fuerza hasta hacerse una herida pues la impotencia lo dominaba y un nuevo deseo de venganza nacía, odio y rencor pasaba por su mente en contra de ese maldito bastardo, pero se tranquilizó ya que en su momento se encargaría de hacer que pague por sus acciones.

-Fue por culpa de ese bastardo que las cosas terminaron de esa forma y en cierto modo también es mi culpa por lo que te pido perdón por haber matado a tus padres, de hecho, kushina me caía bien y por ello te pido perdón.

-No te preocupes Kyūbi entiendo bien que lo hiciste por que querías ser libre pero lo importante será encargarnos de madara.

-La verdad es una de las cosas que me preocupan debido a que ese bastardo sigue vivo y aun si fallo en aquel momento el obtener mi poder no significa que no vaya a haber una segunda vez, incluso podría tratar de ir tras de mis hermanos y es algo que no puedo permitir, ya una vez les falle al no poder evitar que hashirama los capturara y que mito los sellara, pero por eso te pido tu ayuda para poder protegerlos como debía haberlo hecho hace mucho.

-No te preocupes prometo que te ayudare a salvar a tus hermanos, gracias a ti es que pude sobrevivir todos estos años a los intentos de asesinato y también que ahora conozco mi origen por eso que te ayudare.

-Gracias Naruto, te lo agradezco.

-Kyūbi-Dijo Naruto, pero Kyūbi lo paro.

-Kuroka (2), llámame Kuroka-Dijo Kuroka

-Kuroka-chan, ¿Tu conociste al Rikudō Sennin no? –pregunto Naruto y Kuroka asintió.

-Si lo conocí. De hecho, él fue quien nos creó y nos cuidó como sus hijos-Respondio Kuroka

-Puedo pedirte que me entrenes para poder controlar mi poder-Pidió Naruto.

-Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi contenedor y yo como la reina de los bijus merezco al contenedor ms fuerte así que prepárate y cumple mis expectativas-Dijo Kuroka mientras esbozaba una sonrisa desafiante.

-Ohh, eso fue un reto, no te preocupes Kuroka-chan, yo que escape del infierno conocido como konoha sobreviviré a tu entrenamiento y me volveré el Nidaime Rikudō Sennin-Contesto Naruto con la misma sonrisa.

-Por cierto, este lugar es muy lúgubre para una mujer tan hermosa como tu así que creo que será mejor que cambie este lugar-Con eso dicho naruto cerro sus ojos para que todo el lugar se pusiera completamente blanco y luego volvió a cambiar para mostrar una gran pradera con algunos ríos y arroyos, unas montañas se podían ver en las lejanías mientras en el cielo era iluminado por las estrellas y una hermosa luna llena y cerca de uno de los ríos se podía ver una casa de 2 pisos de estilo tradicional. El sello que parecía una jaula que le impedía a kurama salir desapareció y fue reemplazado por un collar con un papel con el kanji sello.

Kuroka le agradeció el gesto a su jinchuriki y este le dijo.

-Hice que puedas cambiar este lugar a como quieras en caso de que no te guste algo. Te veo luego Kuroka-chan.

Una vez que Naruto se fue kurama cerro sus ojos y aparecieron 3 personas delante de ella los cuales eran hashirama senju, madara uchiha y mito uzumaki, Kuroka al verlos sonrió malvadamente y pensó -"Ohh naruto-kun pequeño mocoso precoz si te apareces por aquí no saldrán es un largo tiempo" -todo mientras se relamía los labios con un toque de perversión al imaginarse la forma de agradecerle a su pequeño jinchuriki, pero se esperaría hasta que este creciera ya que no quería parecer una pedófila.

* * *

TimeSkip: En algún lugar del mar.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba explorando las islas montado en atlas, mientras naruto revisaba un mapa de las islas.

-Bien veamos que isla podríamos investigar-Dijo Naruto revisando el mapa. De pronto vio como el océano se sacudía con fuerza como si algo lo provocara y entonces lo vio, era un dragón de enormes proporciones el cual salía del océano de forma majestuosa.

El dragón era gigantesco, como de 420 pies (121,9 metros) de largo y 99 pies (30.2 metros) de altura (3). Tiene dos cuernos largos en su cabeza, alas relativamente largas, y una cáscara dura en su parte posterior. En general, el dragón se asemeja a un cangrejo Herradura con una armadura aparentemente segmentada que se cubre sobre sí misma para crear el caparazón. El dragón tiene cuatro patas y un par de alas, tiene dientes afilados y ojos rojos, sus cuernos son de color amarillo y su cuerpo rojo vino tintó con naranja, además de poseer un hocico puntiagudo.

-Ese es un Artillería y es Ala Titánica (4). Sin duda este dragón será un gran aliado-Dijo Naruto observando al dragón.

El segundo aliado de Naruto aparece. Podrá domar a esa bestia o será su enemigo.

* * *

(1) El Ojo del Dragón es como el que hizo Hipo, solo con las diferencias nombradas. Si quieren verlo solo busquen por Google "Hiccup's Dragon Eye"

(2) Kuroka significa "Canción Negra" y el nombre salio del Anime Highschool DXD.

(3) Las medidas del Dragón son del Muerte Roja.

(4) En la serie dijeron que era un Ala Titánica, pero a mí no me lo pareció, así que este es mi Artillería Ala Titánica.

Aquí termina el nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	3. ¡¡No es un Capitulo!

No es un capítulo, solamente es un mensaje del Co-Autor y buen amigo Kevin4491.

Aquí Kevin4491 el Co-escritor de algunas historias como "Renacimiento: un salvador o un destructor", "N-Makino: el Ultralink de Maelstrom", "Naruto Romanova: el ser más cercano a dios", " El nacimiento del príncipe conejo", bueno de casi todas las historias de mi buen amigo axlrexkingu, y escribo este mensaje para desearles felices fiestas a ustedes los lectores que siguen a mi amigo Axlrex, espero que la pasen bien en estas fechas con sus familias o con sus waifus, incluso con las lolis ilegales que creo que tienen escondidas de la onu. En fin, también escribo este mensaje para avisarles que estoy comenzando con un "pequeño" proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace 4 meses, y que el primer capítulo lo subiré dentro de unos días. Espero que les guste el fanfic que escribiré, pero no significa que dejare de ayudar a mi amigo con sus historias. Solo es como dice axlrexkingu: "si no me saco esta idea de la cabeza no podré concentrarme bien en las otras historias". Bueno con esto se despide Kevin4491: amigo y Co-escritor de Axlrexkingu. Les deseo felices fiestas y que la onu no encuentre a sus lolis.

Posdata: Por cierto, puede que la nueva historia contenga lolis, incesto y mujerzuelas. XDXDXD, ok no. Ahora si adiós.


End file.
